Revelations
by UltimateOptimist
Summary: Tyler has finally found true happiness. Eveything in his life is going great.... until his real parents show up. How will he react? Will he return to his old ways? Set after the first film NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first step up fanfic I've had this idea for ages and thought I would finally write it otherwise someone will get the same idea!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own (even if i would like to own Channing Tatum)**

* * *

Tyler was lying on his bed listening to music, exhausted yet happy. Things in his life were looking good, he had Nora, just started at Maryland School of Arts and was finally doing something with his life. He had just got back from teaching his hip-hop class him and some of his classmates had set up to help get young children involved in dance. It was Tyler's idea, after all he had managed to turn his life around, so why couldn't other people?

He looked towards the ceiling and sighed. For once he was really happy. He checked the time, it was only 4pm and he wasn't meeting Miles and Nora until 6pm. They were going to go to the club that Lucy was singing at. Tyler smiled as he thought about the couple that was Lucy and Miles. Since they had got together he had never seen Miles happier, he was so pleased for him.

"Hey" came a voice from the doorway, it was Camille, his foster sister. Tyler didn't reply as the loud music playing through his headphones blocked out all noise, so Camille walked towards him and poked him hard in the ribs. Tyler sat up straight immediately, pulling off his headphones in shock.

"That hurt!!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry,"Camille shrugged half-heartedly, "had to get your attention somehow."

Luckily Tyler was in a good mood, so he just smiled. As both of his foster parents were out it was left to him to baby-sit for a few hours until he had to go out. Although the relationship with his foster parents was strained at times, it had improved ever since he started settling down and concentrating at school, around the same time he met Nora. He had always loved his foster sister and brother as if they were his real siblings. He cleared a space for Camille to sit down, it was just him and her in the house as Malcolm was staying at a friend's house for the night.

"So how was your day?"He asked her.

Camille shrugged, "the usual, school, homework. You?"

"Fine. Just school and dance class." Replied Tyler.

"Can you teach me too?" Camille asked, "to dance, I mean."

Tyler smiled, he had guessed this was coming. He had already he had seen her dance before and she was good. A real natural.

"Yeah ok, why don't we do it now. I'm not really doing anything. Meet you outside in 5 minutes."He told her.

About an hour later Tyler and Camille entered the house laughing. Tyler was teaching her his favourite moves and she had picked them up quick, he was impressed although he would never tell her exactly how much she impressed him. Not willingly anyway.

"Ok superstar, why don't you go and do the homework I can guarantee is sitting on your desk unfinished." He told her. His foster mum she be home soon and he needed to begin getting ready to meet Nora and Miles. The guilty smile from Camille confirmed his suspicions and she walked upstairs to go and finish her homework grudgingly.

Tyler was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a knock at the door, it wouldn't be Lena as she would have her keys. Frowning Tyler jogged towards the door and opened it to find a man and a women standing in front of him.

"Can I help you?" He asked them, confused.

"Tyler? Where your parents." The woman answered.

Tyler slammed the door shut before she could add anymore. He slumped on the floor, head leaning against the door, feeling confused, angry and shocked...

* * *

**What do you think, not updating until I get some reviews so press the button and tell me what you think!!**

**Lena is, I think, the name of Tyler's foster mum (according to the internet)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken me a while to update but i've been finishing my other fic and now I'm back at school - sorry!!**

**Thanks to; XEmma-KeaneX, AnaDry, Nickihartisthename, Krissy, Leohunny and Jeffy for reviewing the last chapter - this is for you!!**

**NOTE: For the purpose of the story Nora is still at the school with Tyler, Miles and Lucy - not at a dance company**

**Here's chapter 2...**

* * *

Inside the club Nora was looking for Miles and Lucy in the crowd of people. Despite it being a Sunday night the club was packed from wall to wall all waiting for the live performance and the dancing to begin. Nora loved this place, it was the first time she had ever danced with Tyler in public, away from the studio. It held good memories.

She loved having Tyler at school with her now, they could meet up at lunch, walk each other to class, it was brilliant. Brett had now left Maryland and was off in L.A doing music or at least he was the last time she heard, they didn't talk anymore. This meant that Tyler, Miles, Lucy and herself could all have a fresh start.

She had got a text from Tyler just after she arrived at the club saying he was sick but to enjoy the night and not worry about him, he will see her tomorrow at school. He was a little concerned but Tyler said to enjoy herself so that's what she was going to do.

"Hey Nora, Lucy's just preparing before singing. You ok?" Miles told her all at once, obviously happy, and excited for his second time ever on stage.

"Hey Miles, yeah I'm fine. Tyler isn't well so he's not coming tonight. Excited to get up on the stage then?"She teased, knowing the answer already.

"Yeah I am actually, it helps Lucy will be there"he smiled blushing slightly. Tyler and Nora were the only people that knew about his crush on Lucy and they had guessed, Miles was very secretive about his feelings. "Yeah Tyler did text me, I'm sure he'll be fine"he assured her. He loved the fact that Nora and Tyler were now together, at least they had found someone to love them back, unlike him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

Tyler sat in his room, back resting on the door. His head was full of so emotions he felt like it would explode. His real parents? The parents that abandoned him at birth are now suddenly interested. Anger settled in his stomach, making him feel sick. Tears pricked the back of his eyes as he let the emotions out that he usually kept under wraps, the hurt and feeling of abandonment he had always felt while growing up. When he was younger and pushed from home to home he had always felt like a piece of him was missing. As he got older the feeling lessened and he decided that if they didn't want him, he didn't want them but Tyler would be lying if he said he was never curious about his biological parents.

"Ty... you ok?" Camille's voice came through the door, she had came down long enough to hear the people at the door say they were Tyler's real parents. He knew he wouldn't want to really talk to her but she wanted to at least see if he was ok. Although they weren't actually related they had always felt close to him, he was her big brother after all.

"I'm alright Cam, just need to be alone for a bit to do some school work." It was a pathetic lie and he winced at how stupid it sounded but Tyler couldn't deal with anyone right now.

A twinge of guilt hit him as he thought about the way he blew off Nora, Miles and Lucy. He couldn't cope with going out but he still felt guilty for lying to them and to Camille. Eventually they would be told the truth, but right now Tyler had to try and let it all sink in.

Sighing, he leant his head on the door and looked up at the blank ceiling, sleep was going to be difficult tonight...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

****

Back at the club Miles was actually up on stage with Lucy, it was only the second time ever he had played onstage yet he was loving it. It made a great change from just being in the studio.

Lucy was in her element, singing was her passion. She liked danced too and always had but to her there was nothing better that getting up onstage and singing, it was second nature to her.

Nora was just enjoying the night, dancing took up most of her life and if she wasn't rehearsing after school of doing school work she was thinking of new routines. It was nice to get nights off where she could just blow off steam and have some fun. It was a shame that Tyler wasn't here to share the night but if he was sick he was better off at home thought Nora.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX **

****

Lena had came in and was surprised to enter a quiet house. Lately it had been full of laughter when she walked in, Tyler getting in to Maryland was the best thing to happen to him. It was like he was a different person, happy. settled and calm. He no longer stole cars with Mac, although part of that was down to Skinny's death. Although Tyler had put on a brave fact to help support his friend, Lena knew that watching Skinny get shot affected Tyler deeply, at first he struggled to eat and seemed to shut himself out from the world. But a new school and new start brought him back to life. He still saw Mac but only to play basketball or catch-up they had both matured so much in a short space of time.

Camille came down the stairs immediately, "Where's Bill?" She asked.

"Out with some friends." Lena sighed, she was alone again.

"Where's Ty?" She asked Camille.

"In his room, something happened while you were out." Camille said, Lena didn't like her tone of voice of seriousness of her face.

"What happened Camille. Is Tyler in trouble?" Dread filled Lena as that idea that filled her mind, was he in trouble with the police?

"His... People came up to the door and said they were...they were his real parents?" Camille struggled to explain.

"Oh my god," Lean thought said under her breath. She was worried about how Tyler was going to cope with the revelation and guilty for automatically assuming he was in trouble. She went to walk up the stairs but changed her mind as Camille told her that he wanted to be alone, she had already tried to talked to him. Right now Tyler needed a few hours to himself...

* * *

**What did you think?? Let me know R and R!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Charmedones65, AnaDry, Krissy, Leamy Alone, XEmma-KeaneX and Sunny for reviewing the last chapter - they make me feel loved!! This is for you guys...**

**Here's chapter 3...**

* * *

Multiple questions ran through Tyler's mind as he tired to sleep that night. When exhaustion had finally taken its toll and he fall asleep a nightmare about Skinny's death woke him up two hours later so Tyler looked at his ceiling until his alarm clock beeped to tell him to get up and dressed for school. 

Groaning Tyler pushed himself out of bed and downstairs to get some breakfast, his dream bothered him slightly. He'd suffered them a few times before, especially after the incident had first happened but he hadn't had one in several months so why now?

Sighing deeply he wandered into the kitchen and pulled out a box of cereal not even looking at what kind it was, he didn't care. Cereal just seemed pointless right now, and poured himself a bowl. Suddenly the silence of the house was interrupted by Camille bouncing down the stairs.

"Hey Ty you ok?" She asked loudly, it really annoyed Tyler that she was a morning person, it was unbelievably irritating that she was so awake so early.

He grunted a response and sat at the table while Camille pored herself a bowl of cereal while humming, taking the grunt as a yes i'm fine from Tyler. Lena entered the kitchen not long after, she was getting ready to go out for work,

"Morning Cam, Ty. How's everyone this morning?" She asked them.

Camille replied "Fine" where yet again Tyler had just made a noise, this wasn't unusual for Tyler who was never talkative on a morning. She was worried about him as he didn't seem to want to talk about how he was feeling, not like he ever did, but keeping everything inside wasn't healthy. She had tried to talk to him last night but all he said was that he didn't want to talk about it yet, he needed to get things straight in his own head first.

"Going to get ready for schoo,l" he mumbled he said while leaving the kitchen, his half- eaten bowl of cereal left on the table.

**XXXXXXXXXXX **

An hour later Miles sat in the studio at school during his free period, he was working on a new mix. He liked the booth, a lot of good times and happy memories happened here. Brett leaving to LA and signing without him really hurt and angered him but he still had good memories even if he didn't like Brett at all anymore or talk to him.

The way Miles felt in the recording booth, producing music was the way Nora and Tyler felt while choreographing new routines and going through dances and the way Lucy felt while singing and writing songs. Music had always been his passion and kept him out of a lot of trouble when he was younger. This was his haven.

The silence of the studio was interrupted by the sound of Tyler entering the room, he looked terrible as if he hadn't slept it all.

"You look rough. How you feel now?" Miles said, he'd never seen his friend look so bad before,Miles was quite sure he wasn't lying about being unwell last night.

"Thanks" Tyler half-smiled, half-smirked.

"What you doing?" He asked Miles, avoiding answering Mile's question.

"Laying down some new tracks. I thought I might try and help Lucy record some stuff." He replied noticing what Tyler was doing.

"Oooh. Extra time for you with Lucy. Good idea." Tyler teased, he knew how Miles felt about Lucy, as did Nora, it frustrated him that here was a great guy that couldn't catch a break.

"Shut up." Miles tutted, turning back to the mixer in front of him.

Tyler just sat as Miles worked his magic, the two often met before school and just sat in silence or talked about anything really, they had become good friends over the last year or so. They sat and chatted about the night before.

"You missed a good night though. The set was good." Miles told him.

"Sorry I missed it." Tyler replied.

"Seriously, are you ok?" Miles asked him after a while, Tyler looked unbelieveably tired and had dark rings under his eyes.

"Just stuff at home." Tyler sighed, "I'm ok though." He added quickly. Miles just nodded, it was obvious Tyler didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering him so he would let him talk when he was ready. The bell rang and it was time for them to begin the day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ok guys take it from the top... 1, 2, 3 ," Nora shouted over the music. It was the dance rehearsal after school, since the showcase last year the same group of dancers met at least once a week to rehearse and choreograph new routines. Everyone really enjoyed it.

"Stop!! Ok guys lets take a break!" She shouted again.

Nora sighed. This routine was proving a challenge and uncharacteristically Tyler was making mistakes and was out of step a few times. Normally Tyler was perfect and even lead rehersals but today he was just sitting back and seemed distracted. He sighed deeply too and walked out of the studio, fustrated.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The cool air outside the studio hit Tyler at full force and cleared his head. He felt incredibly drained both mentally and physically both from not sleeping and his biological parents returning.

Hey. You ok? You have been quiet all day." Nora asked softly, wrapping her hands around him from behind.

"Yeah I'm just tired." Tyler said, turning around to face her. He felt awful and guilty for not telling her what really was bothering him but he didn't want to add to her stress as a dance performance was looming yet again.

Nora was concerned, she had never saw him looking so exhausted and distracted. He had been like that all day.

"Still feel sick?" She asked.

"A little." He replied, he wasn't actually lying this time as he did feel pretty bad thanks to lack of sleep.

"You can go home if you want." Nora told him.

"I'm alright just needed a little fresh air, promise." Tyler smiled and with that they walked back into the studio...

* * *

**What does everyone think?? R and R let me know!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay but ive been snowed under with coursework!! (Pathetic excuse I know!!)**

**Massive thanks to: XEmma-KeaneX, Leamy Alone, Anadry and Krissy who reviewed the last chapter - this is again for you!!**

**Here's chapter 4...**

* * *

By the time Tyler had finished the rehearsal he was ready to fall asleep on his feet but despite that he refused Nora's offer of a lift and decided the walk home would help him clear his head. The practice had not gone well, in fact it went terrible. He was out of step a lot and didn't even bother to try and lead any of it, questions in his head distracted him.

On the way home he made a detour to the dock Nora took him too soon after they first met and he agreed to be her dance partner, this is where she had first thought of the dance they had performed at least year's showcase. He sat on the roof and gazed into the deep blue water below. Somehow it was therapeutic. Tyler had been thinking about the number his "parents" had left on the front door. They had left a piece of paper on the front step underneath a plant pot holding a dead plant, on it was a phone number.

Tyler took the paper out of his pocket and read it, he sighed, unsure of what to do. If he ripped it up and ignored it then he would surely regret it all his life? But did he really want to meet the couple who abandoned him at birth? What if they left him behind again? He didn't even know if how he felt about them. Part of him was angry. Angry that they left him like that, never to be seen of or heard of again. If they didn't want him then why would they want him now? Part of him was curious, wanting to know what they were like and why he had been put into care. Did they love him? Who knows. After an hour Tyler left the dock and decided it was time to go back home. It was quite late but it didn't bother him after all Lena would still be at work and Bill would be half way to being drunk now. It surprised Tyler how someone like Lena, who was kind and hard working ended up with the likes of Bill, a lazy waster.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later, Tyler entered the house. Malcolm ran up to him as soon as he entered the house.

"Hey big-shot! Did you have fun at Liam's?" Tyler asked, putting effort into sounding and looking happy. He picked up Malcolm and swung him round.

"Yeah! It was really fun!!" Malcolm giggled.

"TYLER!! What time do you call this? You're over an hour late!"A voice yelled from the living room.

Tyler sighed, he knew that Bill would react like that. Sighing he put Malcolm down and walked into the sitting room, he didn't even know if Lena had told him about what had happened yet, not like he would really care. Bill and Tyler didn't exactly see eye to eye on anything.

"Sorry I got held up after rehearsal." Tyler said shrugging, it wasn't completely a lie, he had gone to rehearsal and was held up at the dock even if it was his decision.

"You better not be lying and getting up to your old ways." Bill said suspiciously, although Tyler had calmed down lately and seemed settled but he still didn't believed he had completely changed.

"I'm not, yet you seem to be stuck in yours." Tyler mumbled, he really couldn't be bothered for an argument.

"What?"

"Nothing." Tyler forced his tired body upstairs and into his room where he lay on his bed listening to music and fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Tyler you're missing din..." Lena stopped as she entered his bedroom and saw him sprawled on his bed sleeping, his headphones over his ears.

Tyler woke up with a start, his CD had stopped so he heard everything Lena had said.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were asleep." She apologised, silently kicking herself.

"It's ok." Tyler said groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about this or are you going to act like nothing has happened?" Lena asked him.

"Dunno, be easier to forget about it." Tyler shrugged

"For who? You or them?"

"Neither." Tyler sighed, exasperated. "I just can't talk about it, talking about it just seems weird and pointless. It's not going to change anything."Tyler said quietly, looking at his bed.

"Well you don't have to and you don't have to talk about it to me but don't shut out your friends or Nora. It may not help the situation but you may feel better." Lena advised, she had only met Nora once but she seemed really nice and Lena suspected she was the main reason for the sudden change in Tyler's behaviour.

Tyler just nodded, she was right.

"I left dinner under the grill for you if you fancy it." She told him before leaving Tyler to think about her advice.

Tyler just said a quick ok and lay back on his bed, thinking of everything and what he was going to tell Nora.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

****

It turns out that Tyler didn't have a lot of time to think as Nora stood in front of the door of his house, she was nervous and odd feeling for her. She was normally confident with people and when she was on stage nerves didn't affect her anymore, it was her release, her escape. The only reason she was there was to see if Tyler was ok. Lucy had also noticed how he behaved at dance and school. Lucy suggested maybe there was something else going on.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Camille answered it.

"Hey Nora!! Tyler's upstairs in his room if you want him?" Camille told her, stepping back to let her in.

"Hey Camille. Thanks" Nora smiled.

Nora said hi to Lena and Malcolm on her way upstairs, and also nodded cautiously to Bill too. She wasn't comfortable around Bill really. She knew he was a drinker, well it was obvious as he was sitting nursing a bottle of beer but also from what Tyler had told her, he wasn't a very nice drunk or person for that matter.

Nora knocked on the door of Tyler's room and then entered it.

"Hey!" Tyler said, obviously surprised yet happy to see her, that relieved Nora.

"Hey. I just came to see if you were ok after everything at school." She told him

Tyler decided it was now or never, he needed to tell her what was going on, he couldn't stand upsetting her or worse loosing her.

"Nor... my real parents came round last night... they left a number for me to call. I don't know what to do." Tyler said, trying yet failing to hide the emotion building up inside of him.

"Ty," Nora sighed, not really knowing what to say, she was still in shock. She pulled him into a tight hug. As far as she knew Tyler never knew who his real parents and head never met them. Knowing Tyler would hate showing this kind of hurt she stayed silent, he would talk when he was ready.

"When they came to the door and told me, all I did was slam the door in their faces. I'm so angry at them. Why come now.. when I'm grown up, I don't need them and yet after all these years now they're back?" Tyler said, looking at the floor.

Nora felt her eyes well up, it was horrible to see the guy she loved like this, so torn and confused.

"Don't you want to see them? Talk to them?"She asked softly, taking his hand, tyring to give him some kind of comfort.

Tyler shrugged, not really sure. "I feel so conflicted, like I want to know about them but I don't know why? I mean, they abandoned me Nora, they left me behind."

"It's ok to be curious Ty, it's natural you want to know why they left you, who they are. If you don't take a chance you will regret it for the rest of your life." She said.  
Knowing she was right Tyler took out his phone and dialled the number...

* * *

**What did you think? Worth the wait? R and R - let me know!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya sorry for making you wait for so long for this****but I've had loads of work and this chapter was so hard to write I'm still not sure if it is good now to be honest...**

**Massive thanks to: Krissy, AnaDry, Ria-Dancer Girl and AtlantisGirl12 for reviewing the last chapter - this is for you **

**Here's chapter 5**

* * *

"Hey. We're all here as promised," Lucy grinned as she sat in the studio, stretching and gesturing to the eight people surrounding her. The dancers were rapidly running out of time before the show so Nora organised extra rehearsals after school, unfortunately it clashed with Tyler meeting his parents so he couldn't make it.

Nora smiled, said hello to the dancers and Miles who was busy setting up in the corner of the studio, and walked over to the window to put her bag on the floor, no-one apart from Lucy and Miles knew where Tyler was, it wasn't the fact that he wasn't friends with the other dancer's. In the past few months they had all grown a lot closer and often went out at the weekends together, but Tyler had found it difficult enough to tell Nora, who was his girlfriend, so he decided to keep it quiet for now.

Nora then walked over to the ground and began stretching herself. Truthfully, her thoughts weren't completely on dancing today but on Tyler. She had spoke to him just before, he was the reason why she was late, and she could sense how nervous he was. She hoped Tyler would be ok and things would go well, but if they didn't she'd be there for him.

"Nor.. You read to go?" Lucy asked, pulling Nora from her thoughts.

"Em.. yeah" Nora replied, shaking her head to clear it.

"He'll be fine." Lucy whispered into Nora's ear as she stood up, not needing to say who she was referring to.

Nora smiled, no matter what was going on Lucy always knew what was troubling her and how to make her feel better.

"Ok guys let's begin!"Said Nora...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tyler sat outside a cafe, waiting for his parents to turn up, he was early for once in his life. He felt sick from nerves. What if things went wrong? What if they didn't like him? Sighing deeply and muttering to himself to get a grip Tyler checked his watch again, they would be here any moment now.

He had only sat for another two minutes when his real parents walked up to the table. They both looked slightly uncomfortable,

"Tyler? Hi" The woman smiled, "I'm Leanne and this is Lee," she added gesturing to the tall man standing beside her. He could tell where he had got his eyes from, there was no denying that these were his real parents.

After the basic introductions and small talk Tyler decided to ask the questions that had been burning inside of him, after all that's what he was there for, to get some answers. "Why did you put me into care?" He asked quietly, his eyes cast down onto the table.

The smile disappeared from both of Leanne's and Lee's faces. This was the question that they had been dreading answering.

"Tyler... we were young... I was only 16 when I got pregnant. I was scared."Leanne almost pleaded with Tyler, trying to get him to understand.

"After you were born me and...Leanne broke up for a year." Lee added, having to stop himself from calling Leanne 'mom.' Tyler just nodded, he could understand that but they were still other questions he needed answering.

"So why now? Why contact me now? When I'm 17 and all grown up?" He asked, looking right into their eyes, wanting to gage their reaction.

Both of them looked at each other, this was difficult for them to. Leanne shifted her weight, looking into her son's eyes, so full of pain and hurt, itmade her heart brake inside.

"Honey, we... We weren't ready. It broke my heart sending you away but it was the right thing to do..." She struggled to explain.

"The RIGHT thing?"Tyler exclaimed, trying hard to keep control but all the anger that had built up over the last 17 years was beginning to come out. "How was it the right thing? Shipping me into care? Making me feel unloved all my life? Wondering what I could have done to make you hate me and give me up? HOW WAS ANY OF THAT RIGHT?" Tyler was now standing up, his voice shaking with anger yet his eyes showed the hurt and desperation. At this point many people sitting around them began to watch, as if this was for their enjoyment. Not like any of them noticed.

"I'm sorry. For all the years you've felt like that, for giving you up. But we're here now. Let us in."Lee mumbled, not really knowing what to say. He'd never thought of it like that before.

"Baby please? Let us get to know you."Leanne begged, eyes full of tears. "I don't know if I can." Tyler managed to say, his voice full of emotion. With that he stood up and left, not sure whether he ever wanted to see his parents again...

* * *

**Tell me what you think - that was so difficult to write...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys ok so i have finally worked out how i want to end this after much debate with myself!! So after this there should be only 2 chapters left... well that's at the moment anyway!!**

**Thanks to: AtlantisGirl12, Ria-Dancer Girl, krissy, RoselynXXX and deli41321 for reviewing the last chapter this is fr you guys!!**

**Here's chapter 6...**

* * *

Nora frowned as she noticed the time on her phone, dance rehearsal had finished more than an hour and a half ago but she stayed to work on some more choreography. Tyler still hadn't called her, this made her wonder whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. It either meant it had gone so well Tyler was still out with them or it had gone badly and he needed space. Nora hoped so much it was the first one but a nagging feeling in her stomach told her it was the latter.

Suddenly she felt drained, this was difficult for her too. She was trying so hard to get the balance right for being there for Tyler and giving him space to work things out in his mind. She couldn't even try and imagine how he must be feeling. She had often felt her mum disapproved of her dancing, and up until lately she had been correct, but she knew her mum had always loved her and would have never gave up. Even when things got difficult after her dad had died.

Sighing, she picked her bag up off the floor and decided to go home, see her mum, get something to eat and then ring Tyler. Just to let him know she was there if he needed her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tyler sat on the steps near the dock, ever since Nora had shown him this place he came up here when he needed to think or just a break from life. Sometimes he and Nora would go up together, to think of new routines or just to have some time just him and her.

He body was shivering in the cold night air yet he didn't feel the cold. He was staring out to the sea, although he wasn't seeing anything, partly because it was too cold and partly because he was re-living his childhood and wondering what to do.

He had filled his need to meet them, but he wasn't sure what to do now. He had lasted so long without him, so long he never thought he would meet them, he gave up on that a long time ago. Still part of him of him nagged that he should see them again.

"What you doing out here so late man?" Miles asked, standing behind him.

Tyler jumped up, surprised that he was here. "Hey, how long have you been here man?" Tyler asked, shock still evident in his face.

"Like two minutes. I knew you'd be here. This is what Nora calls her thinking space."

Tyler's face asked the question he didn't need to ask

"What? She tells me things too you know." Miles shrugged, a small grin on his face.

"You ok?" He asked Tyler, it seemed a stupid question but he didn't know what else to say.

"I dunno," Tyler admitted tiredly, rubbing his hands through his hair.

"I'm just so confused. I'm not sure I want to see them again."

"So don't." Miles replied, "you have done great without them so far."

"Yeah but not seeing them ever again? Shouldn't I want to get to know my own parents?" Tyler asked, clearly torn. He wasn't really asking Miles more himself.

"Well yeah but realistically they aren't your parents. They are biologically but otherwise they are strangers to you." Miles reasoned.

Tyler agreed with that, he just nodded, feeling completely drained all of a sudden.

"Look Ty. Me, Nora, Luce, we are all here for you but this is something you need to work out for yourself. Whatever you will decide we'll support." Miles assured.

"Thanks. Hey, could I catch a ride? It's late and I'm freezing."Tyler smiled, Miles laughed and nodded. The two left the dock, both feeling better...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tyler waved goodbye to Miles and enetered his house.

"Ty is that you?"Lena asked,

"Yeah." Tyler replied to tired to say anything else.

"You ok?■"She asked, knowing by the look on his face he wasn't.

"I will be. I'm going to get some sleep. See ya" he said, starting to walk up to his bedroom.

"Ty..." Lena began

"I know and I will talk to about it tomorrow with you. Please?"

Lena could see his eyes pleading at her and relented. It wasn't often Tyler showed that kind of emotion. Usually it was anger or nothing. He was normally quite guarded.

Tyler walked up to his bedroom...

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as he collapsed on his bed Tyler's phone began to ring. Looking at the caller ID he knew it was Nora

"Hey babe, I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier. I've been thinking." Tyler told her, sighing.

"It's ok. I know you are going though a lot but I am here for you. Remember that."Nora assured him.

"I know and once this is all over I will make it up to you and show you how good a boyfriend I can be" He grinned despite feeling exhausted.

Nora could here both the smile and exhaustion in his voice, "Really? Well I am going to hold you to that."She smiled too, "get some sleep, we will talk tomorrow.She promised.

"Actually i think ive made my decision.." Tyler admitted...

* * *

**So what is his decision??... find out soon!! lol - Tell me what you think!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update!! I've really struggled to write the ending for this and i have exams soon (4 or 5 weeks!!) so i've decided to double post and finish this.**

**Massive thanks to: Krissy, Ria-Dancergirl:) and AnaDry for reviewing the last chapter - this is for you!!**

* * *

Tyler hung up and sighed, not believing that he was going to meet his parents tomorrow and tell them his decision. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door, it was Camille.

"Hey," she said quietly. In her hands was a bowl of peanut butter Cap n Crunch she knew Tyler liked.

"Hi, that for me?" He asked, smiling.

Camille nodded and held out the bowl.

"I love you," he laughed and set the bowl down, before pulling her into a giant hug.

Camille felt tears prick her eyes as he hugged Tyler. She couldn't believe he was going to leave. On one hand she was happy that Tyler had met his real parents, it was something that she dreamt of it. It wasn't that she was unhappy with Lena, Bill, Tyler and Max, but part of her wondered what it would be like to meet her biological parents.

"Hey, what are you crying for?" he asked softly, noticing tears run down her cheeks.

"'Cause your leaving." She mumbled, "now your parents are here."

"Cam, I'm not going anywhere." He reassured her, touched that she cared.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes full of tears.

"Really." He whispered in her ear before kissing the top of her head gently...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Tyler took a deep breath as he walked down the street, outside MSA were his parents, he had arranged to meet them there before school.

"Hi," they greeted him nervously.

Tyler nodded, not wanting to drag this out any longer.

"Look I appreciate how much it took to contact me, and I'm glad you did. But I've lived 17 years without you. I can't go to live with you or play happy families, because we aren't. I don't know you and right now I don't want to. I'm happy with life the way it is. You guys are 7 years too late."

He said, all in one go, hoping that it would make it easier.

"But Tyle..." Leanne began, on the verge of breaking down.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this, not now. You aren't my parents. Not really."

He said, finding it weird that his voice was so calm while inside this was tearing him apart.

"I understand," Lee said, his face showing the obvious dissapointment he was feeling.

"I'm sorry we gave you up, I'm sorry we've came here and messed with your head, I'm sorry that we can't make it work."

He said, and looking into his eyes Tyler knew he was telling the truth.

Leanne seemed to pull herself together enough to say,

"you have our number. Give us a call sometime and maybe, when your ready, we can talk."

Tyler just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He knew this decision was right for him but it was so hard to turn his back on the thing he had wanted for so long. His real parents.

"Hey Ty!!" He heard Nora shout, he didn't reply though. He just watched their black SUV pull away, out of his life.

"Ty?"

Nora questioned, she noticed the tears in his eyes, when she got close enough to see them. She never asked what was wrong, all she did was rub his back gently. Sure enough a few seconds later Tyler broke down and she pulled him into a hug, feeling the dobs wrack his body...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once Tyler had calmed down he and Nora walked into the empty dance studio in silence. Once they had sat down Tyler apologised,

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, you've seen my cry before."

Nora smirked, truthfully she was glad that Tyler was expressing some emotion, sometimes he was so cool it mad her uneasy. She guessed it was just the way he learned to cope when he was moved from foster home to foster home. He never talked about his childhood, never.

"What happened?" She asked

"I told them that I didn't want to see them, they're too late." He sighed.

"So you're ok with shutting them out of your life?"

Nora didn't want to sound unsupportive but she couldn't believe that he did that.

"It's my decision to Nor and right now I'm not ready, I'm happy with Lena, Camille and Max. It's not good for me right now. I decided a long time ago I didn't need them." He explained, it was strange the more he talked about it, the better he felt about it.

Nora just smiled and nodded, she noticed the change in Tyler's demeanour, he seemed to be assuring himself of his decision. She had also noticed that in his list he never mentioned Bill.

"As long as you're happy. I'm happy." She said before leading him to their first lesson...

* * *

**How was that?? The next chapter is a short epilogue** ...


	8. Epilogue

**Ok a really short ending (sorry) I loved writing this (even when i found it hard - lol) So thank you much for everyone who reviewed and thanks in advance who reviews these chapters. Who knows i might write a sequel after my exams...(might) lol**

**Here's the epilogue...**

* * *

Tyler, Lucy Miles and Nora sat outside on the grass, next to the entrance of MSA. It was a sunny day, everything seemed perfectly.

Tyler sat watching Nora re-telling a story that had happened the night before. She was laughing with Lucy, he smiled. Happy. A month ago he was an emotional wreck but now he was back to normal.

He had no regrets about turning his parents away, he was happy. He didn't need them, he had all he needed. Yeah he still had there number and one day who knows? He might give them a call but for now, he was fine...


End file.
